This invention relates to methods for producing connecting rods having a thermally sprayed bearing layer.
Conventional connecting rods now in use, especially for internal combustion engines, are so-called cut or cracked connecting rods in which the large connecting rod eye that surrounds the crankshaft is cut or cracked to open it. As a rule, the small connecting rod eye does not need to be opened since it is connected to the piston by a straight bolt.
Depending upon the load applied to the bearing, connecting rod eyes are made with a variety of bearing shells providing the friction surface. In particular, supporting shell materials used in bearing shells are as a rule made of C 10 steel according to DIN 17210 or SAE 1010. Depending upon the particular design and application, the bearing shells may be cold hardened. The actual bearing surface layer, which may, for example, be white metal, leaded bronze, light metal, spatter coatings or the like depending upon the expected bearing load, may be applied to the supporting shell material. The bearing shells may be three-component, two-component or solid single component bearing shells. The shells are assembled to the connecting rod eye with an initial stress so that the bearing shells have a satisfactory, firm seat upon assembly.
Bearing shells not only constitute a substantial cost factor, but also complicate production and are a potential source of error. For example, the insertion of a bearing shell or bearing shell half may be overlooked in assembly, resulting in considerable engine damage.